I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Super Bass, en español Sigo Creyendo/Súper Bajo es un mash up que fue presentado en el episodio Feud. Las versiones originales de las canciones pertenecen a Mariah Carey y Nicki Minaj, respectivamente. Fue interpretado como dueto por Sue y Blaine. Contexto de la Cancion Despues de que Sue empezara a hacer cosas malas para molestar a Blaine, con el objetivo de que se reincorpore a las Cheerios, y que este le fuera a reclamar, realizan este desafío, poniendo como apuesta la ruptura del contrato de Blaine. Sin embargo, Sue realiza una excelente presentación, venciendo a Blaine, obligandolo a regresar a su equipo, cosa con la él contaba. Letra Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again New Directions (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine con New Directions: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah Sue con las Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (con las Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue con las Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) The Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Sue con New Directions: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue (Blaine con New Directions): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe) Can't you hear that Sue con las Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine con New Directions: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Yeah) That someday you and me Sue con las Cheerios (Blaine con New Directions): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (The Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Blaine con New Directions: I had a dream That one day you and me Sue con las Cheerios (Blaine con New Directions): Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (In love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's that super bass Curiosidades thumb|308px *Este es el segundo mash-up de la serie que contiene una canción de Nicki Minaj. El primero sería Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. *Tercera vez que se canta una canción de Nicki Minaj. *Primer dueto entre Blaine y Sue. *Tercera canción en la temporada que participan The Cheerios en un performance y segunda en hacer apoyo vocal. *Primera cancion oficial de Sue en la temporada (pues Mister Monotony fue cortada del episodio) *Las letras en la pizarra se vuelven fosforecentes cuando la luz se apaga *En el performance de la cancion Blaine hace una vuelta muy parecida a las que hace usualmente Unique. *Es la primera vez que no se usa una canción de Nicki Minaj en una competencia *Es la primera vez que Sue canta un Mash up. *Es la segunda actuacion mas costosa del elenco de Glee ya que se invirtio en el arreglo del traje de Sue y la iluminacion, ademas de la mini-moto, la primera es Bad Romance *Este es el último mash-up de la Cuarta Temporada. Galería Feud.jpg|Mash-Up I Sill Believe.jpg|I Sill Believe Blaine vs Sue.jpg|Blaine VS Sue Super Bass.jpg|Super Bass cherieos.jpg|Sue y las Cheerios Sue gana el duelo.jpg|Sue gana Pantallazo-2.png Pantallazo-1.png|Super Bass Pantallazo.png|Sue Minaj glee-s04e16-hdtv-x264-lol-mp4_001087544.jpg Feud.jpg gleefeud10.jpg Imagesjo.jpg Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de Nicki Minaj Categoría:Canciones de Mariah Carey Categoría:Duelos